


Wschodzący księżyc

by Lampira7



Series: Rising Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Historia o dwóch wilkołakach, które się pokochały.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rising Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277320) by IanPhilippe. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3181890/1/Rising-Moon

— Dlaczego mnie nie kochasz? — zapytała.  
  
Głos jej drżał, chociaż starała się zachować spokój i zdrowy rozsądek. Był wieczór jak każdy inny. Deszcz bębnił cicho o dach tuż nad ich głowami, a zimny wiatr co rusz uderzał w zamknięte okna, starając się dostać do środka. Było tak, jakby brzydka pogoda coś w niej uwolniła. Czuła, że nie może już sobie z tym poradzić. Ich związek wymykał się jej z rąk.  
  
Myliła się jednak; bardzo ją kochał. Czuł do niej taką samą miłość jak Syriusz. Kochał ją od pierwszej chwili, gdy tylko ją ujrzał. Miała wtedy sześć lat i była słodką dziewczynką, która próbowała dojść do ładu ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Miała jedwabiste brązowe włosy, zmieniające kolor na różowy, które sięgały jej do połowy pleców. Jedno oko miała niebieskie, a drugie brązowe. Śmiała się jak szalona, gdy podrzucał ją w powietrze tylko po to, by ją złapać i podrzucić kolejny raz. Mieli wtedy po dwadzieścia lat; Syriusz i także James żyli i nikt nie uważał Petera za zdrajcę. On sam myślał, że może pogodzić się z faktem, że jest wilkołakiem.  
  
Te czasy jednak minęły. Nie była już dziewczynką, którą uszczęśliwiłyby cukierki z Pokątnej. Nie chciała już braterskiej miłości lub takiej od kuzyna, którą mógł jej ofiarować.  
  
Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Pragnął wyjawić prawdę, ale z pewnością po tym poszłaby szukać innego wilkołaka, który by ją ugryzł. Jak mógłby jej powiedzieć: „Nie mogę cię kochać, ponieważ jesteś dla mnie zbyt ludzka…"?  
  
— Kocham cię, Nimfo — próbował skłamać, przynajmniej odrobinę. — Naprawdę, ale… to po prostu nie bardzo wychodzi.  
  
Nie była już uczennicą. Nie dała się nabrać tak łatwo. Domyślała się, co się dzieje i miała rację w swoich podejrzeniach.  
  
— Rozstańmy się — powiedziała po dłuższej przerwie Tonks.  
  
Remus westchnął. Widział w jej oczach niewypowiedziane słowa. Błaganie skierowane do niego. Mógłby uśmiechnąć się i powiedzieć coś trywialnego jak „Potrzebuję czasu". Przytuliłby ją i, całując, otarłby łzy. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał być uczciwy wobec niej… i wobec siebie samego. To było dla jej dobra, by nie płakała potajemnie, gdy znajdzie kogoś, kto naprawdę ją pokocha.  
  
Skinęła tylko głową i szybko zapakowała kilka niezbędnych rzeczy. Ostatni raz posłała mu smutny i uspokajający uśmiech.  
  


OoO

  
— Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, Remusie — szepnął Artur Weasley, zapraszając go do domu. — Bill zachowuje się dziwnie. Nie je, nie śpi. To tak, jakby… już nie żył.  
  
— Myślisz, że mógłbym coś poradzić? — zapytał Remus, starając się uniknąć jednego bardzo oskarżającego spojrzenia.  
  
Molly prychnęła i energicznie zamieszała rosół — tak gwałtownie, że połowa zupy wylała się na stół.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho Artur, gdy wchodzili po nierównych schodach. — To tylko… dwa złamane serca, których nikt nie potrafi uleczyć.  
  
Remus skinął głową. Słyszał o unieważnieniu ślubu Billa, choć nie znał okoliczności. Molly i Fleur dość się zżyły po ugryzieniu najstarszego syna Weasleyów przez wilkołaka. Lupin mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jakim wielkim szokiem dla Molly była wiadomość, że żadnego ślubu (i ostatecznie wnuka) nie będzie. Wiedział też o dobrych relacjach Tonks z całym klanem Weasleyów, a zwłaszcza z Molly. Być może dlatego Tonk była uśmiechnięta i pogodna — wypłakała już wszystkie łzy na ramieniu Molly. Nic dziwnego, że czarownica była dla niego chłodna od tamtego czasu, ale Remus miał nadzieję, że szybko się to zmieni. Bardzo lubił Weasleyów i znał ich od długiego czasu.  
  
Teraz miał szansę na zmianę zachowania pani Weasley — musiał wyciągnąć jej najstarszego syna z rozpaczy i depresji. Artur wyjaśnił, co się stało po tym, jak Bill wrócił do domu ze szpitala. Wszyscy myśleli, że pogodził się ze swoją sytuacją. Wydawał się całkiem szczęśliwy, choć cichszy niż kiedyś. A potem, pewnego dnia, Fleur weszła do kuchni z płaczem, mówiąc, że ślub jest odwołany, a ona wraca wieczorem do swojego domu. Od tamtej chwili Bill nie wychodził z pokoju, nie jadł i do nikogo się nie odzywał, choć wiele osób starało się nawiązać z nim rozmowę.  
  
— Byli tu nawet członkowie Zakonu — westchnął Artur, wskazując stare, ciemnozielone drzwi z napisem „BILL". — Gdyby tylko Dumbledore żył...  
  
Remus musiał się z tym zgodzić — im wszystkim brakowało Dumbledore'a. Nie tylko jako przywódcy Zakonu i dyrektora Hogwartu, ale także jako przyjaciela i mądrego doradcy w każdej sytuacji. _Albus wiedziałby, co powiedzieć Billowi_ — pomyślał Remus, prosząc cicho o radę z niebios.  
  
— Hej, Bill… Spójrz, kto do ciebie przyszedł — próbował powiedzieć radośnie Artur, gdy weszli do pokoju.  
  
Remus był zaskoczony. Postrzegał Billego jako radosną i pełną życia osobę, ale to pomieszczenie było absolutnym przeciwieństwem jego wyobrażeń. Było ponure i brudne. Zatęchłe powietrze ledwo co się poruszało dzięki zaklęciu wentylacji. Drobiny kurzu iskrzyły się w jednym samotnym promieniu słonecznym, który przedostał się przez grube zasłony. Ciężki aromat długiego i nienaturalnego snu wypełnił nos Remusa, gdy skupił się na nieruchomej postaci leżącej na łóżku.  
  
Błaganie w oczach Artura, gdy ten wychodził, mówiło wszystko: _Proszę, pomóż mu. Jesteśmy zdesperowani_.  
  
Remus usiadł na łóżku obok Billa. Przez chwilę milczał, nie wiedząc, jak zacząć.  
  
— Cieszę się, że wciąż żyjesz.  
  
Nie było odpowiedzi, ale oczy wilkołaka przystosowane do widzenia w półmroku dostrzegły, że Bill wpatruje się w przestrzeń. _Zatem nie śpi…_  
  
— Słyszałem, że zerwałeś z Fleur. Wyrazy współczucia.  
  
Bo kilku chwilach ciszy Bill zareagował chłodnym oraz smutnym uśmiechem.  
  
— Mówi to ktoś, kto zrobił to samo.  
  
— Nasze sytuacje nie były takie same. Jestem zbyt stary dla Tonks.  
  
— Bzdura. — Bill ponownie się uśmiechnął i Remus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem tego samego.  
  
— Być może, ale jestem tutaj, aby ciebie przeanalizować, a nie odwrotnie.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, że masz certyfikat uzdrowiciela ze Świętego Munga.  
  
— Rozważę to. Jednak sprawiłem, że się odezwałeś. Czyż nie można uznać tego za sukces?  
  
Bill wzruszył ramionami i dalej wpatrywał się w szare kwiaty wymalowane na starej tapecie. Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że najlepszym sposobem, aby wyciągnąć go z ponurego nastroju było skupienie jego uwagi na czymś innym, na czymś, co nie było zbyt obce…  
  
— Mój powód rozstania się z Tonks może brzmieć głupio, ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej ty to zrozumiesz.  
  
— Ponieważ jestem wilkołakiem? — zapytał z sarkastycznym śmiechem Bill. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Remus skinął głową.  
  
— Oczywiście, chociaż jesteś nim tylko częściowo. Moim powodem zerwania z Tonks było właśnie to, że nie była taką bestią, jak ja. A także to, że stałaby się nią, gdyby dowiedziała się, jak się czuję… albo gdyby została ze mną zbyt długo. Straciłaby dla mnie swoje człowieczeństwo, a ja tego nie chciałem.  
  
Bill roześmiał się gorzko, a na ustach Remusa pojawił się na krótki moment bardzo smutny uśmiech.  
  
— Głupie, czyż nie?  
  
— Przynajmniej jej nie ugryzłeś.  
  
Coś w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział, posłało dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa Remusa. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku. Jęknął i odwrócił się tak, by jego twarz była skierowana bezpośrednio do Billa. To nie mogła być prawda, ale musiał o to zapytać.  
  
— Ugryzłeś Fleur?  
  
— Tak — nadeszła ponura odpowiedź.  
  
— Jak…  
  
— Ostatniej nocy… my… spaliśmy razem i przez jeden moment poczułem, że… nie, nie tylko poczułem, a musiałem to zrobić. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Chciałem ją ugryź, poczuć smak krwi, usłyszeć jej krzyk przyjemności zmieszany z bólem…. Ja nigdy nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego… I nagle nie mogłem się opanować…  
  
Głos Billa załamał się. Remus przeżywał to tak samo mocno jak młodszy czarodziej. Wiedział, o czym mówi. On sam odczuwał to każdego miesiąca koło pełni. Żądza krwi, którą nauczył się kontrolować przez te wszystkie lata, ale nigdy nie pozbył się całkowicie. Gdy był sam, jadł surowe mięso, zaspakajając chociaż w minimalny sposób głód. To pomagało… niedużo, ale jednak.  
  
I tu zjawiał się Bill. Jeszcze nie wilkołak, ale już nie całkowicie człowiek. Niezdolny do zaspokojenia zwierzęcego głodu. Niepotrafiący pogodzić się ze swoim aktualnym stanem. Złamany z powodu zaprzeczania swoim potrzebom i zmysłom.  
  
— Cóż… nie jesteś w pełni wilkołakiem, więc nic nie może się jej stać… — powiedział Remus tonem, który uważał za kojący.  
  
To niezbyt pomogło, ponieważ Bill roześmiał się gorzko.  
  
— Każdy mówi, że nie jestem w pełni wilkołakiem, ale ja nie jestem do tego przekonany, więc nie mogę być pewien. Nie jest prawdą to, co twierdzą, Remusie… chociaż nie mogę przemienić się podczas pełni, mogę powiedzieć dużo o danej osobie używając swoich zmysłów. Na przykład dzisiaj wiedziałem, że to ty przybyłeś w momencie, w którym przekroczyłeś próg domu. Mogę widzieć w ciemności. Niezupełnie dobrze, ale wystarczająco, by nie potrzebować światła. I jest również łaknienie krwi. Nawet teraz czuję to i boję się, Remusie. Lękam się tego, że następnym razem ugryzę Rona albo Ginny lub mamę. Jestem przerażony tą perspektywą. Jestem potworem, chociaż nikt nie chce tego przyznać. Boję się tej obcej części mnie.  
  
Podczas swojej przemowy Bill siedział na łóżku, patrząc w oczy Remusa. Rozpacz znajdująca się w jego zielonych tęczówkach nie pozostawiała w Lupinie żadnych wątpliwości. Ten młody mężczyzna, _młody wilkołak_ , był tak przerażony, że nie mógł jeść, spać ani żyć jak inni ludzie. Obawiał się siebie samego, nie poznawał siebie i nikt nie chciał przyznać, że się zmienił.  
  
— Co powinienem zrobić, Remusie? Musisz wiedzieć, jesteś taki sam… prawda?  
  
Tak — Remus znał tę desperacką potrzebę przynależności do kogoś. Nie bycia samemu ze swoim strachem i łzami. Posiadania kogoś, kto będzie taki sam lub przynajmniej zrozumie… Znał to uczucie i niespodziewanie chciał się stać się taką osobą dla Billa. Aby się nim opiekować w taki sam sposób, jak Syriusz troszczył się o niego, gdy był młodym wilkołakiem pragnącym porozmawiać i popłakać na czyimś ramieniu.  
  
— Tak… i nie musisz nic robić. Wszystkie te rzeczy, pragnienie krwi, wyostrzone zmysły, a nawet chęć ugryzienia kogoś… są teraz częścią ciebie. Nie ty, ale inni powinni postarać się to przyjąć do świadomości. Muszą się nauczyć, że wciąż jesteś taki sam, ale jednocześnie inny. Jesteś teraz wilkołakiem, chociaż nigdy się nie przemienisz. Tak, jesteś niebezpieczny, ale to inni powinni mieć to na uwadze i wtedy ty będziesz mógł żyć spokojnie.  
  
Było to niemal to samo, co Syriusz powiedział kiedyś do niego. _Żyj swoim życiem i niech inni się z tym pogodzą_. Ta dewiza pomogła mu przeżyć najtrudniejsze okresy. Nie było łatwo i nie obeszło się bez blizn, ale słowa Syriusza zawsze rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. A teraz miał nauczyć tej mądrości zlęknionego i niezbyt silnego wilkołaka, który był ledwo szczenięciem, patrzącym na niego z wątpliwością goszczącą w zielonych oczach.  
  
— To dziwne — powiedział szczeniak i Remus uśmiechnął się.  
  
 _Nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się tobą._  
  
— Tak, ale przede wszystkim jest to prawda.  
  
Między nimi zapadła cisza, ale nie była ona niezręczna. Remus poczuł się dziwnie związany z innym czarodziejem, który oddychał głęboko, a jego myśli niemal ukazywały się na zmieszanej i pokrytej bliznami twarzy, gdy ten starał się przekonać siebie samego, że nie musi się bać tego, kim się stał.  
  
Remus poczuł ogromne pragnienie przytulenia tego dużego dziecka i ponieważ nauczył się nie opierać swoim uczuciom, zrobił tak, ignorując zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Billa.  
  
— Remusie…  
  
— Ciii… Płacz, jeśli chcesz. Jestem tutaj… Jestem taki sam — szepnął Remus w niechlujne, ale jedwabiste, rude włosy.  
  
Pachniały jak słońce i deszcz. Niczym ciepła ziemia po letnim deszczu i Remus uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko powiedział kojące słowa — on miał je na myśli. Byli dwoma wilkołakami, dwoma zwierzętami niezrozumianymi przez ludzi, przytulonymi w ciemnym i dusznym pomieszczeniu. Bill oparł się na piersi Remusa, który przytulił go mocno. Chłopak nie płakał, ale jego głębokie wdechy świadczyły, że niewiele mu do tego brakuje.  
  
To było oczywiste, że Bill go potrzebował. I Remus miał tylko jedną opcję do wyboru. Tylko jedną decyzję, którą chciał podjąć.  
  
— Czy chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? — zapytał Remus w półmroku pokoju i poczuł, jak dłonie Billa okręcają się mocniej wokół niego.  
  
— Mó... mógłbym?  
  
Bill brzmiał tak, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Remus westchnął z ulgą — obawiał się jego reakcji — obawiał się odmowy.  
  
— Spakuj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy — nakazał młodszemu mężczyźnie i uśmiechnął się do Billa, gdy zobaczył w jego zielonych oczach wdzięczność.  
  


OoO

  
— Z pewnością twoja mama mnie teraz zabije — westchnął Remus, otwierając przestarzałe drzwi do swojego mieszkania.  
  
W każdym pokoju był jeszcze ślad kobiecej ręki, choć starał się go wyeliminować. Mógł dalej wyczuć swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami zapach Tonks i był pewien, że Bill również może go wychwycić. Z pewnością był to również powód, dla którego chłopak wyglądał tak nieswojo.  
  
— Ale przejdzie nad tym do porządku dziennego — zapełnił Billa, który wydawał się zaniepokojony po tym, jak dowiedział się, o czym myśli Remus.  
  
Bill tylko wzruszył ramionami i rzucił plecak na starą kanapę.  
  
— Mogę tutaj spać?  
  
— Jest jeden wolny pokój. — Remus machnął dłonią w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do byłego królestwa Tonks. — Oczywiście, jeśli nie przeszkadza ci, że kiedyś należał on do _niej_.  
  
Bill pokręcił głową:  
  
— Jest w porządku.  
  
— Dobrze. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.  
  
Remus chciał wyjść, ale młodszy mężczyzna go zatrzymał.  
  
— Remus…  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  


OoO

  
Bill ponownie przekręcił się na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Minęły prawie trzy tygodnie od chwili, kiedy Remus go przyjął pod swój dach i Bill czuł wdzięczność do starszego mężczyzny każdego dnia, nie, w każdej minucie spędzonej z Remusem. Lupin nauczył go wszystkiego, co wiedział o zaspakajaniu i tłumieniu swoich żądz. Pod jego opieką Bill przestał żałować swojego zerwania z Fleur i wreszcie poczuł się jak ktoś normalny. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez Remusa, bez jego rad, wskazówek i łagodnego uśmiechu. Podziwiał starszego człowieka, ponieważ był opanowany, spokojny i uprzejmy dla wszystkich, nawet dla ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego jak na śmiecia i nie traktowali go o wiele lepiej. Raz, gdy poszli na zakupy na Pokątną, niektóre stare czarownice odmówiły sprzedania swoich produktów Remusowi, twierdząc, że nie będą obsługiwać jakiegoś brudnego i obrzydliwego wilkołaka. Bill z pewnością by je skrzywdził, gdyby Remus go stamtąd nie zabrał.  
  
— Nauczysz się nie brać tego do serca — powiedział Remus ze swoim zwyczajnym, łagodnym uśmiechem, kiedy wrócili do domu.  
  
Bill chciał się sprzeciwić, ale wtedy dostrzegł lekki, prawie niewidoczny ból ukryty za uśmiechem i pogodnym spojrzeniem. Cierpienie było ukryte w tych bursztynowych oczach, które widziały tak wiele okrutnych rzeczy. Bill zastanawiał się, jak Remus może patrzeć tak łagodnie na ludzi, którzy na to nie zasługiwali.  
  
Dlatego milczał i tylko mocno przytulił Remusa, bo wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna nie będzie płakać — nauczył się tego nie robić. Bill poczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej, skłaniający go do płaczu za Remusa. Czuł ból, który przeżył Lupin w całym swoim życiu i chciał pomóc mu go znieść.  
  
Nawet teraz, gdy większość ludzi spała spokojnie w swoich łóżkach, Bill nie mógł zaznać odpoczynku. Zbliżała się pełnia i Bill ponownie czuł pragnienie krwi, chęć ugryzienia kogoś. I czuł jeszcze coś… Potrzebę bycia z kimś w sensie seksualnym. _A może w godowym_. Zaśmiał się gorzko z siebie samego i odwrócił na drugi bok, próbując wysłuchać się w rytm kropel deszczu uderzającego o szybę. To mu nie pomagało, bo przypominało mu coś innego. Stały i powolny rytm głębokich wdechów i wydechów…  
  
Bill jęknął i ponownie odwrócił się, kładąc na plecach. Czuł to, podniecenie wzrastało i kumulowało się między jego nogami na samą myśl tego, co miał zamiar zrobić. Wsunął jedną dłoń pod spodnie piżamy i dotknął swojego półtwardego członka. Chwycił go i zaczął głaskać, rozpaczliwie chcąc pozbyć się rosnącej w nim potrzeby.  
  
Wkrótce zaczął cicho jęczeć i kołysać biodrami naprzeciw swojej dłoni, wyobrażając sobie, że nie jest sam i to nie jego ręka go dotyka, sprawiając, że trząsł się z podniecenia. Jego umysł powędrował dalej i skupił się na innej obecności, chociaż było ona odległa.  
  
Remus nie spał i Bill wyczuł jego niepokój, nie różniący się niczym od jego własnego. Poczuł piekący rumieniec na twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Remus, ze swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami, z pewnością go wyczuł i wie, co teraz robi…  
  
Ale Billowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. W rzeczywistości zorientował się, czyje ręce sobie wyobraża. Do kogo należą palce, które pieszczą go w jego umyśle. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy w głowie Billa zagościła myśl, że chciałby, by Remus go dotknął, chociaż do tej pory łaknął tylko uścisków starszego mężczyzny. Palców wplecionych w długie włosy. Łagodnych słów wypowiedzianych do prawego ucha, gdy rozmawiali i tego, jak opierał się o klatkę piersiową Remusa. Tak, był wstrząśnięty i być może wystraszony uświadamiając sobie to, ale czuł się tak dobrze. Myśl, że Remus dotyka go w sposób inny niż przyjazny doprowadziła go w szybki sposób na krawędź rozkoszy.  
  
Oddech Billa powoli stawał się spokojniejszy, choć nieznacznie. Przez chwilę odpoczywał, jednakże nie mógł dłużej temu zaprzeczać. Wciąż nie był do końca zaspokojony. Nigdy nie osiągnął pełnej satysfakcji, gdy robił to sam — nawet w Egipcie, gdzie przez pewien czas był od tego uzależniony. Teraz również wiedział, że nie zaśnie, dopóki czegoś nie zrobi.  
  
Wstał z łóżka. Dźwięk bosych stóp na podłodze niemal go zaskoczył, ponieważ zaczął przyzwyczajać się do bezszelestnego poruszania się. Skupił się na czyjeś obecności — na obecności Remusa.  
  
Gdy zbliżył się do drzwi sypialni Remusa, uczucie stało się silniejsze. Starszy mężczyzna z pewnością nie spał, chociaż jedynym, co Bill mógł wychwycić swoimi zmysłami, był nierówny oddech i czasami jakiś szelest.  
  
Zapukał do drzwi, ale nie było żadnej odpowiedzi.  
  
— Remus? — zapytał cicho, czekając. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, aż nadeszła nieśmiała odpowiedź.  
  
— Tak?  
  
Bill nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Co by powiedział Remus, gdyby mu zaproponował, żeby zrobili wszystko, czego jeszcze kilka chwil temu pragnął, a raczej wciąż pragnął? Czy znienawidziłby go? Odrzucił? Czy może…?  
  
Właśnie to „może" zadecydowało. Bill nigdy nie bał się odmowy. Zawsze stawał naprzeciw trudnościom i jeśli kogoś lubił, mówił mu to wprost. I nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać tylko dlatego, że czuł coś do mężczyzny — wilkołaka.  
  
— Czy mogę wejść? — zapytał, nie przejmując się już szeptaniem. W mieszkaniu oprócz nich nikogo nie było, a poza tym Bill był typem, który wyraża głośno, co myśli.  
  
— Drzwi są otwarte.  
  
Bill wszedł do pokoju Remusa, którego progu nigdy wcześniej nie przekroczył. Przez te trzy tygodnie rozmawiali zawsze w salonie lub w pokoju Billa, ale nie tutaj. Całe mieszkanie było urządzone starymi, prostymi i głównie drewnianymi meblami, zaś wszystkie tkaniny były miękkie i przyjemne. Pokój Remusa wyglądał za to jak z innego świata — w pomieszczeniu było tylko jedno ogromne i wiekowe żelazne łóżko. W oknach nie było żadnych zasłon chroniących przed światłem księżyca, który był niemal w pełni. Były za to kraty dorównujące grubości prętom łóżka. Ktoś — albo coś — używając pazurów i zębów zostawiło ślady na ścianach, podłodze, a nawet na prętach w oknach.  
  
Remus leżący na łóżku zauważył przerażony wyraz twarzy Billa. Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami:  
  
— Kupowanie co miesiąc nowych mebli zbyt dużo kosztowało. Sam rozumiesz…  
  
Bill odwzajemnił uśmiech i rozejrzał się dookoła.  
  
— Mogę zostać?  
  
— A co? Miałeś złe sny?  
  
Remus uśmiechnął się trochę delikatnie, a trochę ironicznie i Bill był zszokowany, gdy zauważył złośliwy błysk w jego bursztynowych oczach. A zatem wie…  
  
— Coś w tym stylu — odparł, starając się zachowywać tak, jakby nie zauważył ukrytego znaczenia w tym niewinnym stwierdzeniu.  
  
Po chwili Remus przemieścił się na koniec łóżka. Bill uznał to za zaproszenie i usiadł koło niego.  
  
— Ja…  
  
— Tak. Wyczułem cię.  
  
Bill zaczerwienił się, co spowodowało uśmiech u Remusa. Uwielbiał obserwować zmieniającą się ekspresję na twarzy młodego mężczyzny, ponieważ on sam potrafił się tylko uśmiechać. Niemal zapomniał, jak to jest płakać, krzywić się z niezadowoleniem i mówić innym, że nie muszą się o niego martwić. Nikt nigdy nie mógł stwierdzić, co myśli i jakimi powodami się kieruje. W pewien sposób był jak Snape, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Jedyną różnicą między nimi było to, że Snape zawsze starał się jawić jako nieustępliwy i nieprzystępny, przywdziewając maskę „śmierciożercy będącego mistrzem eliksirów". Remus za to był zawsze uśmiechnięty, starając się nie słyszeć szeptów o „przeklętym wilkołaku" za swoimi plecami.  
  
Ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Był tutaj ktoś, kto go rozumiał, a przynajmniej próbował bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. W dodatku Bill go chciał. Remus wiedział o tym. Słyszał jego jęki rozbrzmiewające nie tak dawno. Mógł poczuć zapach pożądania bijącego od Billa i widział znaczące spojrzenie zielonych oczu skierowane na niego.  
  
— To jest… umm…  
  
Bill nie potrafił wyrazić swoich myśli, będąc tak blisko obiektu swoich uczuć, a być może pożądania. Nie był pewien, jak wiele Remus wie i nie chciał popełnić żadnego błędu — chociaż zawsze był bezpośredni w swoich uczuciach i potrzebach, ale troszczył się również o Remusa.  
  
— Chcesz wiedzieć, czy czuję to samo, co ty? — Remus wyczytał z jego oczu i Bill skinął głową.  
  
Remus nie uśmiechał się. Miał już dość łagodnych uśmiechów ukrywających jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Bill wydawał się na początku przestraszony, ale kiedy pochylił się w jego stronę, młodszy mężczyzna poczuł ulgę.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wzrastający księżyc wpływa na nasze ciała? — wyszeptał Remus i Bill poczuł, jak jego łagodne słowa ogrzewają go od wewnątrz.  
  
— Tak, wiem, ale nie będę tego żałować.  
  
— Ja również — powiedział Remus, łącząc ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.  
  
Chętny jęk Billa przekonał go do bardziej stanowczego działania. Polizał żartobliwie dolną wargę młodszego mężczyzny, który automatycznie otworzył usta. To nie był pierwszy raz Billa z innym mężczyzną, ale pierwszy, od kiedy zyskał wyostrzone zmysły wilkołaka, które czyniły go wrażliwym na najzwyklejszy dotyk.  
  
Język Remusa wsunął się do jego ust, badając każdy ich zakamarek. Delikatnie lizał i gryzł, przekomarzając się. Wszystko, co robił, powodowało, że drugi mężczyzna pragnął więcej. Bill niecierpliwie wsunął dłonie pod koszulę Remusa i uśmiechnął się, gdy wreszcie dotknął nagiej skóry. Plecy Remusa były zaznaczone wieloma bliznami — nowszymi, starszymi, grubymi i niemal niewidocznymi. To było dziwnie erotyczne dla Billa — pieścić tę nierówną skórę i słyszeć ciche jęki Remusa, gdy przesunął dłonie niżej.  
  
Remus przerwał ich pocałunek i zacisnął zęby na szyi Billa. Z czasem kolejne ugryzienia stawały się intensywniejsze oraz odrobinę bolesne, ale Bill nie zwracał na to uwagi. Chciał zrobić to samo i zdawał sobie sprawę, że to z powodu księżyca. Po raz pierwszy cieszył się z bycia wilkołakiem, bo dzięki temu miał okazję doświadczenia czegoś takiego.  
  
Starszy wilkołak ugryzł młodszego po raz ostatni i przygniótł go swoim ciężarem do łóżka. Remus pocałował go namiętnie, jednocześnie rozpinając pasek w spodniach Billa, którego dłonie błądziły po jego ciele. Bill nigdy nie sądził, że wilkołak będzie taki gorący, namiętny, oraz że będzie aktywną i dominującą stroną. Podobało mu się to — czuł dziwną uległość, jakby do lidera watahy. Chciał położyć się na plecach i pozwolić mu robić, co tylko zechce. Bill nie próbował się temu przeciwstawiać. Właściwie cieszył się tym uczuciem i ustami, językiem, a także zębami Remusa na swoim ciele. Uwielbiał to, jak mężczyzna przygryzał jego szyję i ramiona. Jak bawił się jego sutkami i lizał główkę twardego penisa. Bill jęczał i błagał o więcej, z satysfakcją obserwując, jaki efekt jego jęki wywierają na Remusie.  
  
Bestia w Remusie została całkowicie przebudzona. Uległość Billa i jego ciche westchnięcia powodowały, że jeszcze bardziej pragnął młodszego mężczyzny. Całować go i gryźć. Poczuć smak każdego kawałka jego ciała. Patrzeć na półprzymknięte oczy wypełnione przyjemnością i na długie, rude włosy, które wyglądały niczym krew rozlana na łóżku.  
  
Widok Billa posłusznie liżącego jego palce wysłał dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa Remusa. Tak, pragnął młodszego mężczyzny i nie myślał o wpływie księżyca, gdy wreszcie wszedł w ciało Billa. Czuł się spełniony, kompletny i nie czuł żadnego żalu z tego powodu.  
  
Narzucili szybkie tempo, całując się gwałtownie i gryząc zaciekle, smakując krew. Ból zmieszał się z przyjemnością. Oboje tego chcieli. Bez żadnych lęków. Bez powstrzymywania swoich pragnień tylko po to, by nie skrzywdzić się nawzajem. Tak, ranili się, ale im to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ po każdym ugryzieniu następował delikatny pocałunek, liźnięcie pieszczące miejsce krwawienia i dzikie, erotyczne jęczenie dobywające się z głębi gardła.  
  
Bill przymknął oczy tak, jakby nie mógł utrzymać ich otwartych, gdy fala przyjemności przeszła przez jego ciało. Czuł swoje mięśnie zaciskające się wokół Remusa. Bez świadomości przyciągnął starszego mężczyznę bliżej. Skóra przy skórze, palce splecione razem, nogi Billa obejmujące talię Remusa. Zmysły na granicy wybuchu. Remus odczuwał to samo, co on. Odpowiedział na jego nieme błaganie, przytulając go mocno i całując go w szyję — w miejsce, które, jak nie tak dawno odkrył, było słabym punktem Billa — doszedł.  
  
Gdy Remus z niego wyszedł, Bill poczuł żal, choć wiedział, że żaden z nich nie jest w stanie powtórzyć tego w najbliższym czasie. Po prostu dziwnie się czuł bez drugiego mężczyzny wypełniającego go… na szczęście Remus miał podobne zdanie, ponieważ przyciągnął Billa do siebie, by odpoczął w jego ramionach.  
  
— Chyba teraz powinienem powiedzieć, że cię kocham?  
  
Poczuł uśmiech Remusa, który ukrył twarz w jego rudych lokach.  
  
— Czy to ważne, by cokolwiek mówić?  
  
Bill również się uśmiechnął. Mówił niepotrzebne, niewiarygodne, a czasami wręcz głupie rzeczy w łóżku i wiedział, że wielu jego kochankom, czy to mężczyznom, czy kobietom, podobało się to. Remus był za to inny i Bill po raz pierwszy naprawdę chciał wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa i sądził, że Remus czuje to samo, co on, chociaż nie miał żadnej potrzeby, by to powiedzieć.  
  
— Nie — wyszeptał Bill, obejmując opuchnięte usta Remusa swoimi.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
